Flying Dreams
by kye davis
Summary: songfic to the song Flying Dreams... Raye's life sucks, until she meets a handsome guy!!! DBZ/SailorMoon cross over... NO FLAMES!! Remember to review!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon, or DBZ. For that matter, I don't own the song Flying Dreams. Flying Dreams is from the Movie 'The Secret Of Nimh', though it may not have been made for that movie, that's where I know it from. It is a VERY good movie, and one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy my fanfic!!! Remember To Review! Please also note that this is a AU (alternate universe) fanfic! And don't get mad about the couple! BTW, Raye is around twenty'two in this fanfic, and Trunks is around twenty-four!  
Flying Dreams  
By Kye  
  
Raye walked down the streets of Tokyo thinking about nothing really in paticular. Her life was gloomy at the moment, almost the very definition of a rainy day. She was in a dead end job, she was nine months pregnant, not to mention her husband left her as soon as he heard she was pregnant, the devorce was now final. She felt terrible.  
Raye walked over and sat on a bench, letting the small dog she was walking rest along with herself.  
  
Dream by night, wish by day  
Love begins that way   
Loving starts when open hearts  
Touch and Stay  
  
She dog hopped up and sat on her lap. She patted it's head, and began to pet it. It started to fall asleep as they sat there, the gentle breeze blowing some of Raye's hair in her face. She quickly brushed it out her eyes, but let the soft air flow through her long, raven black hair. It was such a beautiful, why did she have to be so depressed?  
Raye lifted the small up, and then got up herself. She began to walk down the sidewalk again. She was walking peacefully, gloomily, but peacefully down the sidewalk when her dog saw a small white cat. It started to bark as the cat backed away.  
"Rudy! Stop it!" she said to the dog, pulling slightly on the collar to get him to leave the cat alone. The cat ran away, and, without warning, the dog's leash broke and he ran after the cat.  
"RUDY!" Raye yelled. She ran after him the best she could, which wasn't that well at all. She was trying to catch her breath as she finally reached where she last sw the dog. There she looked over to see a man with lavender hair holding the small dog, stopping him from getting the cat. The cat disappeared from the street, and the dog instantly forgot about it, and turned it's attention to man holding it's collar. As Raye came nearer, she could hear the man speaking to the dog.  
"Hello." he said as the dog licked his hand. "Well, arn't you a nice fellow. Who do you belong to?" he asked no one really az he looked at the dog's tag.   
"Raye Hino." he said thoughtfully.  
Raye stopped behind him. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
The dog named Rudy looked up at her.  
"Yes?" he asked, just noticing she was there, not that she had been there long.  
"Ummm... Could I have my dog back?" Raye asked, rather nervous.  
"OH! Sure!" he picked the dog, and handed it to her. The dog was heavy, but she could carry it.  
The man looked at her. She was beautiful. Her long, black hair blew in the wind, and had some slight curls, and the dress she was wearing brought out her eyes. All in all, she was a dream.  
"I'm Trunks." the man introduced himself.  
Raye looked up at him, and smiled. His was a polite man so far, and he was very attractive.  
"I'm Raye." she said in return.  
  
Sleep for now, dreaming's how  
Lover's lives are planned  
Future songs and flying dreams  
Hand in hand  
  
Trunks looked at Raye with kind eyes. She looked depressed, but she was still beautiful. She was also pregnant, Trunks noticed.  
"Can I walk with you?" he asked her. She looked at him with suprised eyes.   
"Ummm... I guess, sure." she said, still suprised. He actually wanted to walk with her?  
They started to walk. The dog started to sqirm in Raye's hold.   
"Here, can I take him for you?" Trunks asked. Raye nodded a yes, and passed him the dog. The dog still sqirmed, but eventually gave up in Trunks strong grasp.  
"Thanks." Raye said greatfully.  
"No problem." he returned, smiling at her, she really was beatiful.  
  
They finally reached Raye's apartment. They both stopped, and Raye turned to Trunks.  
"Would you like to come up for a minute? For coffee, or tea, or something?" she asked him.  
"Alright." he said. They both walked into her small apartment. Trunks set the dog on the floor as Raye went into the kitchen to get something to drink.   
"What would you like? I have milk, water, coffee, soda?"  
"Water's good, thank you." he replied. She went and got a couple cups of water.  
Trunks looked aroun the living room as Raye got them some water. It was a cozy little place, a few windows, a couple chairs, a couch. Trunks thought it was nice.  
"Here." Raye said, handing Trunks a cup of water. Just then she felt her baby kick, causing her to gasp and stuble backwards a bit. Trunks caught her just before she hit something.  
"Are you ok?" he asked worried.  
"I'm fine, I just felt my babe kick." she said. They both smiled at eachother.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Trunks asked. Raye smiled at him, and turned a little red.  
"A boy."  
"Do you know what you're going to name him?" Trunks asked, smiling at her proud face.  
"Not a clue." she replied with a little laugh.  
"So, how long?"  
"About-" Raye thought for a moment. "Honestly, with all the confusion that's been happening, I can't remember." she said, slightly embarresed.  
  
Love it seems made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar  
Heavan sent these wings were meant   
To prove once more  
That love is the key  
Love is the key  
  
Raye walked him to the door, opening it for him to leave.   
"Can I see you again?" he asked her, standing between the apartment, and the hallway.  
"Yes, I'd like that."  
"Great." with that Trunks left.  
Raye felt happy for the first time in a while. He liked her, and she liked him.  
  
You and I touch the sky  
The eagle and the dove  
Nightingales we keep our sails  
Filled with love  
  
Raye opened the door, seeing Trunks standing there, ready for their first date. He handed her some flowers. They were beautiful. she took his hand walked down the hall. She felt great tonight. Her long hair had curls, and had tiny hair pins with roses on them taming it in the back. She was wearing a long red dress, it was loose, and yet not baggy. She had earings with rubys that would swing everytime she moved her head.  
Trunks noticed immedeatly how wonderful she looked. Raye had noticed how he looked right away. His hair was the same as ever, but he wearing a suit. Trunks didn't wear suits often. She had knwon him for a few months now, and she hadn't ever seen him wear a suit, not even to work!  
They went to nice little resteraunt. Trunks ordered, what to him was normal meal. Raye was a little suprised by his appatite, but she didn't care about that much. She, herself ordered a couple salads.  
"Would you dance with me?" Trunks asked her, out of the blue. Raye smiled.  
"Yes." They got up and began to dance to the music of the violens and pianos chiming together, creating a sound and rythem that sounded as though they could be in heavan.  
They looked at eachother, smiling, enjoying the dance. Then slowly, they came closer to eachother, their lips barely an inch apart, until finally, they kissed.  
  
And love it seems made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me  
  
Love it seems made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar  
Heaven sent these wings were meant  
To prove that love is the key  
Love is the key  
  
This was it, the baby was finally coming. Raye wanted Trunks there so badly, she wished he was there. She loved him.   
"Breath." the doctor told her. She kept her eyes on the door. After a few mintues, just before the doctors began, she saw Trunks coming down the hall, heading for the room. But one of the nurses stopped him.  
"Are you the father?" she asked him. Raye was so annoyed, all she wanted was for him to be there when her baby was born.  
"YES! HE'S THE FATHER!" she pracitcally screamed. The nurse let him and closed the door. Trunks ran over to her, brushing hair out of her sweaty face. She smiled up him.  
"Are you ok?" he asked her concered.  
"I'm scared." she told him truthfully.  
"I'm here for you." he said, kssing her forehead juse before one of the nurses pushed him back away from her a bit as the baby began to come out.  
  
It was a beautiful baby boy who they called Goku. It was a little unusual, but Raye had taken a liking to the name the last time Trunks mentioned it. She smiled and let him hold the baby. He held it with care, smiling at it's tiny face. It was so fragile, much like it's mother. He was smiling proudly as he passed it back to Raye.  
  
You and I touch the sky  
The eagle and the dove  
Nightingales we keep our sails  
Filled with love  
  
And love it seems made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me  
  
It had three years since Raye's baby boy was born, and she still hadn't heard from her ex-husband. She was happy though. Trunks was coming over to her house for dinner, he said he had big news to tell her. Raye wondered what it was, she asked him, but he said she had to wait.  
She answered the door when the bell rang. she saw Trunks standing, wearing the suit he only wore when they had a date.  
"Hi." he said smiling, passing her the flowers he brought. Raye took them and put them in water. Trunks walked over to the baby, now a three year old.   
"And hello to you Gohan." he said grinning. Gohan smiled back to him.  
"Here." Trunks said, pulling the chair out for Raye sit at the table. Trunks then sat down.  
"So, what's the big news?" Raye asked him, halkfway through dinner. Of course for Trunks, it wasn't halfway, more like a quater of a way through.  
"OH!" he pulled something out of his pocket, got down on his knee in front of Raye. Raye expected the next part.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked, opened a small box with a ring inside. Raye smiled.  
"Yes." she said. Trunks kissed her.  
  
Ever strong our future song  
To sing it must be free  
  
Every part is from the heart  
And love is still the key  
And love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me  
  
Gohan walked home. He opened the door, to see his mother and Trunks with a birthday cake.   
"SUPRISE!" they screamed. Gohan ran over and hugged them.  
"Well, blow out the candles buddy!" Trunks laughingly said.  
Gohan blew out the ten candles, wishing that every day could be this wonderful. And he got his wish.... 


End file.
